Kick drum on the basement floor
by swisstony
Summary: Uncle Vince and Howard babysit Kitten: D
1. Chapter 1

'Howard?' Vince mused as he shovelled a rainbow coloured assortment of pick and mix into his mouth.

'Go easy Little man, they're not all for you.' Howard warned him, he sounded more and more like he was Vince's Father with each passing day. The younger man simply shrugged in response burrowing deeper down into the passenger's seat, vainly trying to hide his smirk as he turned his attention back to the book he had been reading. Noticing this Howard raised an eyebrow, Vince wasn't a reader, when he did read he read magazines not books, and certainly never books with faded battered illegible covers.

'What are you reading Little man?' Howard quizzed him the curiosity getting the better of him, a wide grin had worked its way over Vince's angular features.

'Its genius, I picked it up at this indoor market in Singapore.' Vince explained animatedly.

'_Singapore?' _The word had escaped Howard's lips in a wistful whisper, it brought home suddenly how far away Vince had really been and for how long. He reached out and gripped the younger man's hand; Vince had turned on his side inching closer.

'Ere you can have a look if you want.' He had informed as he'd planted a quick kiss on Howard's cheek.

'Give us it then.' Howard chuckled and Vince had dutifully and gleefully relinquished the book to the older man. Vince rested his chin on Howard's shoulder watching as he flipped through the pages.

'Tonight I reckon we should do the one on page seven.'

'Vince!' Howard had cried his voice leaving his body in a mixture of frustration and indignation. Vince had pulled away as if he had been suddenly burnt.

'What? The younger man had frowned confusion, apprehension and hurt glimmered in his wide open gaze. Howard spotted the familiar lip tremble.

'Oh Vince no, don't.' He tried his hardest to smooth over the situation.

'Little man, come on I didn't mean it like that, I just…' A long drawn out sigh had escaped the older man's body, when had everything in his life become so high maintenance? His gaze shifted from Vince drifting back down to the book, which had been perched on his lap. He liked it though, no he loved it, he loved Vince's histrionics.

'Little man, I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you it's just…' Howard paused stealing a glance at the open school gates.

'…it's Kit, he's only five Vince, I don't want him seeing things like, like that.' He swallowed hard before continuing.

'And I don't want him going home and telling Mabel and Saboo that he's seen things like that when we've been looking after him.' Vince had folded his arms across his chest, his shoulder had jumped up into a half hearted shrug.

'Spose.' The younger man had conceded grudgingly.

'Plus, you're not staying over tonight.'

'What!' Vince's voice had been high and shrill.

'No, I just don't think it's a good idea not with Kit sleeping over, it's only for one night Little man.' Vince muttered something under his breath that Howard didn't quite catch, he'd been about to bring it up when one of the back doors in the van had suddenly been wrenched open, there'd been the sound of shifting and shuffling and then Kitten had bobbed up behind them.

'Did you a picture.' Kitten grinned excitedly as he'd thrust a piece of paper in Vince's face.

'Genius!' Vince had chuckled as he'd studied the painting, which had been comprised almost entirely of primary colours and blobs of glitter. Howard had felt a pang of jealousy, before Vince had come back he'd always been the favourite fun Uncle but now Vince was back and Howard couldn't compete. Vince had enthusiastically hugged the little boy, while Howard had found himself ruffling the top of his head.

'Got you a surprise.' Vince had informed.

'Close your eyes and open your hands.' His gaze had darted briefly in Howard's direction, the older man had suddenly been filled with an awkward warm feeling. Kitten obediently obeyed and was rewarded with a bag of pick and mix.

'Genius!' The little boy a mimicked Vince.

'Thank you Uncle Howard, thanks Vince.' He giggled as he settled in the back seat munching away.

'Not too many Kit, you don't want to spoil your tea.'

'Or rot your teeth.' Vince piped up.

'What are we having for tea?' Kitten asked as he'd put on his seat belt.

'Bollo's gonna do some chicken nuggets and chips.'


	2. Pin your hopes to his back

'And then, she said if I did it again she'd put me on the naughty chair. But I didn't even do anything!' Kitten had informed animatedly, he'd been hanging off Vince's back with his arms wrapped tightly around his neck and his legs around his waist, Howard had been bringing up the rear carrying the little boy's cases. Kitten was only staying the one night yet he'd brought a backpack and two small cases with him.

'Teachers, urgh.' Vince had agreed and Howard had chuckled indulgently.

'We hated school didn't we, Howard.' Vince had turned awkwardly with the added weight on his back, outside the shop they'd waited for the older man to catch them up.

'Really?' Something inside Howard tensed at the note of awe in his young nephew's voice, Kitten idolised Vince but the last thing he wanted was for the little boy to fall behind at school and end up working in a second hand shop in Dalston, Howard wanted more for him, he wanted him to have achievable aspirations.

'Yes, but school isn't all bad it can be fun sometimes and it's important.'

'As if.' Vince had rolled his eyes.

'Vince! School is important for the future.' Howard informed through gritted teeth trying his hardest not appear too passive aggressive.

'What do you wanna be when you grow up, now?' His one brain cell must have been working in over drive because Vince tactfully changed the subject as they walked through the shop door.

'A front man or…or a dinosaur!' Kitten exclaimed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After stepping inside the shop the first thing Kitten had done was race Vince up the stairs to the flat.

'Be careful!' Howard had called out after them not sure which one he was more worried about. Kitten had won of course and he'd left Vince gasping for breath at the top of the stairs.

Bollo had gone a little bit overboard with the food preparation he'd made a huge chocolate cake, about a million different flavoured sandwiches, sausage rolls, pizza slices, there was even a luminous lemon jelly and _Ben and Jerry's _melting in the sink. Kitten had pulled his shoes and socks off before leaping onto the Gorilla.

'Where's Boo Boo?' The little boy had asked.

'Naboo gone out be back later.' Bollo had informed as he'd reluctantly let Kitten go. His inability to pronounce Naboo's name as a toddler had lead to the tiny Shaman's nickname, a nickname which was reserved exclusively for the little boy.

After their dinner Vince had left Bollo and Kitten watching cartoons on the sofa, he found Howard standing in the kitchen doing the washing up.

'You should leave that till the morning, come and watch telly with us.' Vince had exhaled as he wrapped his arms around Howard's waist pressing his body flush against the older man's back he'd rested his chin on the back of his shoulder.

'Vince.' Howard had pulled away shrugging him off, Vince had stumbled backwards a little.

'Howard.' He'd reached out for his hand but Howard had moved dodging his digits.

'I don't think that's a good idea.' Howard had commented nervously as he'd glanced back over his shoulder, Vince had followed his gaze which lead directly to the little boy.

'Oh come on he's a bright kid I think he's worked out that Uncle Howard and his 'friend' Vince are a bit more than 'friends', he asked me if he could be a bride's maid when we get married the other day.' Howard frowned.

'Howard he's five if we were on fire I don't think he'd notice much, he's got a pretty short attention span.' Howard avoided the obvious jab.

'Come on Howard,' Vince had grinned mischievously inching closer to him.

'I know you're dying to kiss me.' He finished with a pout. For the briefest of moment he thought about dumping the contents of the washing up bowl on Vince's head but in the end as he always seemed to do he gave in planting a quick peck on Vince's insistent lips.

'That was rubbish; I'm expecting much better kisses from you later.'

'You won't be here later.' Howard had reminded him.

'Yeah, whatever.'


	3. Take my heart for a walk on the beach

Vince had been up to something Howard could just tell.

'Right, time to get you in the bath.' Howard had told Kitten as he'd fished around his backpack looking for the little boy's pyjamas and dressing gown.

'Oh no.' Bollo had complained gruffly, knowing that after a bath it meant bed.

'Oh come on Howard he's just eaten, give it an hour.' Vince had pleaded.

'Please, please, please!' Kitten had begged.

Howard had felt himself weakening, he could have dealt with it if it had just been Bollo but it was Vince and Kitten the two people he was most incapable of saying 'NO' to.

'They say you should always give it an hour after eating before you get in the water.'

'That's swimming, Vince.' Vince had shrugged and Howard had given in.

'Alright look one hour, but at seven you're getting in the bath!'

At seven Kitten did get in the Bath, he was in the little tub for at least half an hour playing with Vince's ducks. Howard had hovered nervously outside the bathroom door, Kitten was a Moon and that meant that he liked to have a bit of personal space when it came to things like washing.

'Are you alright in there?' Howard had inquired fearfully after a particularly loud splash.

'Yep!' Had been Kitten's simple reply.

Howard had only gone into the bathroom when the little boy had announced he was ready to get out. He'd lifted him out carefully towel trying him down, Kitten had wriggled and squirmed but eventually he'd been dry enough to put his dressing gown on.

'He's rough ain't he.' Vince had giggled from the doorway.

'I feel like I've been all sandpapered.' Kitten had grinned and caused Vince's giggle to turn into a loud chuckle.

'You look like it. How many layers of skin did you rub off the kid, Howard? Don't think your sister's gonna aspirate getting her son back all skinless.'

'Well, next time you can do it.' Howard had shot back feeling hard done by, Vince's generally large eyes had widened suddenly to owl like proportions at the idea that they would do this again, and that he would be a part of it.

'Genius.' He whispered under his breath. He'd knelt down next to Howard beaming at him silently as he'd wrapped Kitten's wet hair up in a towel turban.

Kitten had excitedly padded out of the bathroom and back into the living room.

'Did you mean that?' Vince had asked, as he'd sat on the edge of the bath watching Howard as he'd tidied up.

'What?' The older man had frowned as he'd tried in vain to mop up all the water, which Kitten had splashed over the sides during the course of his bath. Vince had gone suddenly quiet as he'd picked nervously at his chipped nail varnish.

'That stuff about next time, did you mean that?' He whispered softly never taking his eyes off his right thumb. He'd waited and waited for some kind of response he'd started to panic, but then he'd glanced up and Howard had been looming over him before he'd hand the chance to speak Howard had planted a rough kiss on his cheek, almost poking his eye out with his nose in the act.

'You're an idiot.' He teased.

'Yeah well, you're dead rough.'


	4. Don't you know it's alright to be alone?

Vince left Howard still tidying up in the bathroom, he plonked himself down on the sofa Kitten had been sandwiched between him and Bollo, happily skipping through the television channels.

'What do you want to do then?' Vince asked as he'd kept one eye on the bathroom door. The little boy opened his mouth to speak but before he got the chance he was interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps on the stairs.

'Boo Boo!'

'Alright Naboolio.' Naboo appeared at the top of the stairs breathless and slightly flushed, he'd been clutching a _Blockbuster _bag against his chest.

'Alright.' He gasped.

'Naboo been gone long time.' Bollo had climbed off the sofa and made his way into the kitchen, switching on the kettle.

'What's that?' Kitten asked pointing at the carrier bag, as he'd knelt against the sofa cushions leaning against the back of the sofa.

'You got us a present, Naboolio?' Vince had grinned.

Catching his breath, Naboo had passed the carrier bag to Vince mutely. He stuck his head in the bag rummaging about he pulled out a jumbo sized bag of toffee flavoured popcorn and a DVD, he scanned the small print on the plain cover. Vince squinted he'd never found small print easy to read, he'd seen an optician once who'd informed him he was longsighted he'd prescribed reading glasses, Vince had run away, there was no way he was wearing glasses EVER! And how could he have been longsighted he could see really far away he could spot a SALE sign from two miles up the road, it was the little things, the close up things he had trouble with.

'I forgot you can't read.' The tiny Shaman had frowned snatching the DVD out of Vince's hands.

'It's the new series of Colobus the Crab.' Naboo had informed dead pan as always.

Kitten had exploded with excitement and Vince had tried to play along but Naboo's comment had bothered him, he wasn't thick okay he was pretty dim, but he wasn't thick and he could read. Still on the other hand maybe it had been better for people to think he was stupid than to actually wear glasses, he couldn't wear glasses being stupid was better, right?

'Stick it in then.' Vince had felt the pressure of two sets of expectant eyes turned full beam on him, he'd got up from the sofa putting the DVD in the DVD player. Bollo had wandered back in from the kitchen with Naboo's tea.

The four of them had been settled snugly on the sofa when Howard had walked out of the bathroom.

'What's all this?' He frowned.

'Sssush watching.' Naboo had pointed at the screen as he shovelled popcorn into his mouth.

'Come on Kit it's time for bed.' There'd been no response all four of them had been hypnotized by that bloody crab. He'd liked it originally the show it had always been a part of his and Vince's Friday night routine from the time they'd first met, tea, Colobus the Crab and then out. But now on series 98 most of the original cast were dead, and feasibly how many storylines could actually revolve around a crab, even if he was magic and could fly?

Howard marched across the room and stood in front of the television with his hands on his hips blocking the screen.

'Howard!' Naboo and Bollo both complained.

'Get out of the way you bumberclark!' Vince had frowned chucking a cushion at him.

'It's almost eight o'clock it's bedtime.' Howard had informed consulting his watch ignoring the barrage of insults.

'You better do what he says, Vince.' Naboo had teased.

'Bedtime for Precious Vince.' Bollo had joined in. Vince paused the DVD.

'Just this episode Howard, please we've only just started watching it…Naboo got it especially for Kitten.' Howard sighed as he'd slumped down in a nearby chair.

Eight o'clock passed relatively quickly and at nine o'clock they were all still busy watching the show, even Howard had gotten sucked in forgetting about the digits on his watch ticking past.

When Bollo had gone to the toilet Vince had leaned across the arm of the sofa.

'Come and sit with us.' He'd whispered to Howard.

'What about Bollo?'

'I don't wanna sit with Bollo, I wanna sit with you.' Howard squashed between Vince and Kitten. Vince had wrapped his arm around Howard's resting his head against the curve of the Jazz Maverick's shoulder, Kitten had cuddled into his side.


	5. We're not having a telly in the bedroom!

**Thanks 2 my lovely reviews got a bit more left lol…then finished: (**

**xxpipxx, Hayley, SaraNoir, xXxBooshLoverxXx, RoxiSanders I will get round 2 replying 2 ur reviews individually but until then: D**

Howard woke up with a sudden snort. The television had been off and Naboo and Bollo had disappeared.

'What, what time is it?' He asked still half asleep tripping over his words. Vince had been playing with the clock above the fire.

'twelve-ish.' He'd grinned.

'Kit!'

'Relax Howard, me and Bollo put him in bed hours ago.' Howard's brain had been sluggish.

'You've been asleep for ages.' Vince commented as he'd slipped down on the sofa next to him.

'Have I?' He couldn't remember.

'You're working too hard.' Vince had inched closer to him.

'I reckon after your sister comes to pick up Kitten we should spend the rest of the weekend just hanging out here, we could drag the telly into your bedroom,'

'We're not having the telly in the bedroom, Vince.' He interrupted him, Vince had frowned briefly.

'Yeah but Howard, when we move in together we'll have a telly in the bedroom then.'

'No we wont, Littleman a bedroom is no place for a television. It's a place for relaxation, sleep and,'

'Bumming you senseless.' Vince had chuckled, Howard had nodded blushing slightly.

'What about when we want to watch a DVD?' Howard couldn't believe they were still talking about whether or not to have a television in their bedroom.

'We'll watch it in the lounge.'

'Not the living room then?' The younger man had teased.

'I can't wait!' Vince exclaimed excitedly.

'I've got everything planned out in my head, we're gonna have the best flat Howard.' Howard couldn't help but smile when confronted by Vince's enthusiasm, he'd been pretty excited himself.

'Do you want to go away?' Vince's face had fallen at least a mile, he'd tapped the face on Howard's watch.

'I texted Leroy he'd said he'd pick me up later, don't worry I haven't forgot you don't want me here.'

The older man had pulled him closed wrapping his arm tightly around Vince's narrow shoulders.

'Don't be a silly hussy.' He'd chuckled planting a kiss on the side of his head, Vince was silent.

'You know it's not like that I want you to stay. Anyway I meant go away like on a holiday, we could go on one of those mini-break things that people in their thirties are always going on.' He felt Vince stiffen, his throat had suddenly contracted he'd forgotten, he'd said the dreaded THIRTY word. Vince wasn't coping with the idea of being THIRTY, he'd been having daily tantrums and panic attacks.

'People in their late twenties go on them too.' He was floundering splashing about in the water drowning away, digging the whole deeper.

'What time is Leroy picking you up? He's not been drinking has he?'

'Two.' Vince shrugged, he didn't answer the other question.

Howard would have driven him home himself but he was prepared to leave Kitten alone with Naboo and Bollo, it wasn't that he didn't trust the ape or the Shaman it was just he was his nephew, he was his responsibility.

'We could even go to _Euro Disney_ again if you want. I haven't been in…years, we could stay at the _Goofy Lodge_.' Vince had been silent at the prospect, he hadn't been excited just pensive and quiet.

'I don't feel like it.'

Howard had felt an argument brewing, he always got snappy when Vince was sulking. He'd been under the misplaced assumption that once they were a couple they'd bicker less, but they seemed to bicker more he always nagged at Vince, and Vince always complained and whined and was his generally annoying self. He hadn't wanted an argument thought, not tonight everything had been so perfect the last thing Howard wanted was a petty fight to spoil everything.

He got up from the sofa and held out his hands, he pulled Vince up to meet him. Vince had glanced at him as he'd chewed the flesh of his bottom lip nervously.

'You don't want me to wait outside now, do you?' He asked his voice had been high pitched squeaky and unsure. Howard had simply laughed in response.

'Yeah Vince I want you to wait outside in the pouring rain for two hours until Leroy picks you up, and later I thought I'd drown a couple of puppies in the bath.' Vince's eyes had narrowed as he'd muttered something under his breath, still smiling Howard had led him in the direction of his bedroom.

'Why are we going in there?' There had been something in the tone of Vince's voice.

'We're not going to do anything.' Howard had warned trying to be a stern as possible, Vince had grinned.

'So why are we going in there then?'

'We're going into my room so that we can talk.' Vince let Howard's hand go and leaned against the doorframe.

'We can talk out 'ere.' He teased.

'Just get in here, Vince!' Howard caught him by his sleeve and dragged the younger man into his bedroom.


	6. When I first saw you

**Finished…**

**Thanks 2 everyone who reviewed: D**

**Hayley, xxpipxx, RoxiSanders, SaraNoir, xXxBooshLoverxXx**

**Hope u enjoy this…**

**I don't own this lol…**

'Oh god, it's like getting sucked off by a rabbit.' Howard had mumbled through Vince's hand which had been clamped tightly over his mouth. Vince had chuckled as he'd crawled back up the length of the older man's body replacing his hands with his lips. Howard's face had screwed up at the taste of Vince's bitter tongue.

'A rabbit?' The younger man had chuckled as he'd wrapped his arms tightly around Howard's neck his lips wandering from his mouth along the Jazz Maverick's jaw line.

They'd been lying in the middle of Howard's bed, semi clothed Vince had still been wearing his t-shirt and his tighter than tight drainpipes but his jacket, Chelsea boots and mismatched socks decorated the floor, and Howard's trousers and boxers had been pulled down around his ankles.

Howard could have laid there for the rest of the night kissing Vince, he never got tired of kissing the shallow futuristic prostitute, but for Vince all roads always lead to sex.

'I'm not going to have sex with you.' He'd informed him finding it hard to formulate the words with the other man's tongue stuck down his throat. Vince had let him go briefly glancing down at him with a lopsided grin.

'Howard, I've just had your cock in my mouth I think we're half way there.' He teased.

'Yes, I am aware of that Vince.' He'd swallowed hard as the younger man had straddled his waist; he'd been playing with the buttons on the front of Howard's busy shirt.

'Stop it or you'll have to go!' He had warned, his threats were always empty.

'I thought I was going?' Vince had asked innocently.

'I know you didn't text Leroy and I know you changed the time on my watch, I know you planned all this. If you're staying, which you obviously are I'm not going to have sex with you and you've got to be out on the sofa before Kit wakes up.'

'I did text Leroy.' Vince had mused, Howard rolled his eyes. He'd leaned in for another kiss and Howard had pushed him off as gently as he could, Vince was like a limpet most of the time, he fell down against the mattress next to him.

'If it's the noise thing we could do it on the floor, and I could cover up your mouth again.' Vince had casually folded his arms behind his head, Howard had rolled on his side to face him wrapping his arm loosely across his chest.

'I'm not going to have sex with you when my five year old nephew is fast asleep in the room next door, I just can't it feels…I just can't.' Vince had slipped his hand under Howard's their fingers entwining.

'It's okay.' He'd mused as he'd lifted up Howard's hand planting a kiss on his rough knuckles.

'You are going to finish me off right, though?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun had been streaming through the bedroom curtains when Vince had eventually opened his eyes the next morning. For some reason although he slept deeper than Howard he always had the habit of waking up first, although that morning they'd woken up roughly at the same time. Vince had yawned loudly as he'd stretched his arms above his head, he'd shuffled closer to Howard rubbing his early morning erection against the older man's back. Howard had grinned sleepily as he'd turned his head to steal an awkward kiss. Vince had tangled his arms tightly around Howard's waist there was nothing he liked more than a bit of lazy spooning in the morning.

'Howard,' He'd asked between assaulting the back of Howard's neck with a long line of kisses.

'Hummm.' The older man had hummed completely contented.

'Can we get a rabbit, you know when we move in together.' A broad smile had slipped over Howard's features, a rabbit in Vince's language meant commitment.

'I don't see why not, Sir.' Vince had exploded with a sudden happy squeal.

'Awww I love you Howard Moon, you're just genius!' He chuckled as he'd hugged Howard tighter as he'd tugged at Howard's pyjama bottoms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Kitten had woken up a little later that morning he'd found Vince lying on the sofa wrapped in a duvet.

'You're still here!' Kitten had exclaimed excitedly as he'd launched himself on Vince hanging around his neck, Bollo had given a jealous snort.

'Yeah, thought I'd stay over so we could hang out a bit more this morning.' He'd stolen a cheeky glance in Howard's direction.

'Really?' The little boy had asked in amazement.

'Yeah!'

'Kit, breakfast.' Howard had called out from the kitchen, he'd been busy pouring Vince's _Lucky charms _in a clipped bowl.

'That's your cereal.' Kitten's face had lit up in amazement at the thought of eating Vince's favourite brand of breakfast cereal. Vince couldn't help but chuckle. Howard had wandered into the living room carrying a breakfast tray, which contained both Vince's and Kitten's cereal bowls, a glass of milk and a two steaming brown slices of hot buttered toast.

'That's what you call service.' The younger man had winked.

After breakfast and his shower Kitten had run down the flat's stairs excitedly into the shop bellow.

'You've got an hour before you Mum comes to pick you up, what do you want to do now?' Vince had asked as the little boy had clambered up onto the shop counter, with the aid of Bollo. He'd thought about it for a nanosecond and then replied.

'Let's play shop!'

'Genius, what do you want to be customer or,'

'You!' Kitten had exclaimed without a moments hesitation.

'Shop keeper good call, Bollo you can be the customer.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'I'm knackered!' Vince had commented with a huff as he'd fallen backwards onto the sofa landing in a heap next to a tired looking Howard.

'He was a bit full on.' The Jazz Maverick admitted.

'Too much sugar.' Naboo had warned as he flicked through the television channels his feet curled up underneath him.

'Sugar is good for kids.' Vince had informed the tiny Shaman defensively, Naboo had simply shrugged his shoulders.

'Make us a tea, Bollo!' He'd called out.

'I'm really proud of you.' Howard had exhaled softly as he'd fixed the younger man with one of those crinkled around the edges gazes that always made him melt. Vince blushed. 'Really?'

'Really, really you were brilliant with him, you made his week.'

Naboo rolled his eyes and tried to focus on the television.

'I like him he's great, and it's nice to have someone to play with.' Howard had slivered awkwardly closer to Vince he'd planted a kiss on the side of the younger man's mouth.

'I play with you.' He chuckled, Vince had opened his mouth to speak but Naboo had suddenly snapped cutting him short.

'Can you not do that now!' He frowned.

'Do you know what it's like to get woken up every morning to the sound of you two morons mattress dancing?'

'Sorry Naboolio.' Howard apologised weakly as Vince had buried his smile against the fabric of his shoulder.

'You two are like a couple of kids!' Naboo exploded before flouncing off back into the safety of his bedroom.

'It's his time of the month, I think.' Vince had surmised, flinching as the bedroom door had been slammed shut.

'So you liked it then, having Kit over to sleep?' Howard had returned back to the initial topic of conversation.

'Yeah.'

'That's good then, because I told Mabel we'd babysit him again next weekend.'


End file.
